


The Jacket

by ProgramasaurusRex



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProgramasaurusRex/pseuds/ProgramasaurusRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinesh returns Jared's jacket and has a soothing conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jacket

Dinesh burst through the door of the garage, slamming the door in blatant disregard of the late hour.

"Here's your stupid ugly jacket, Jared," he called, before realizing that he'd woken Jared up.

Jared rubbed his eyes. If he registered the rudeness, he acted as if he didn't.

"No luck at karaoke night?" he asked sympathetically.

"No," Dinesh groaned, taking a seat at Jared's feet. "So much for magical clothing items."

"Well," said Jared, "it's not so much the jacket as the attitude you have when you wear it."

"Yeah, yeah, you're supposed to have confidence or some nonsense," said Dinesh, rambling drunkenly. "Do you think I haven't heard that speech a hundred times? That's why I asked to borrow the jacket. I thought my confidence in it would change things."

"Well, I believe you're meant to have confidence in yourself, not your clothes," said Jared.

"And I suppose I'm just supposed to pull this confidence out of nowhere even though I know damn well I'm always striking out?" Dinesh demanded, shaking with annoyance.

"I'm afraid you're preaching to the choir there," said Jared. "I've been to quite a number of business seminars on assertive behavior, but it never really comes naturally, does it?"

Jared sat up and patted a spot beside him on the cot. Deflating a bit, Dinesh got up and joined him.

"Life is bullshit," Dinesh said softly. "Douchebags like Gilfoyle get to waltz around the coffee shop making friends and flirting with girls and taking pictures with strangers. He hates people and he still gets their endless fucking adoration! How is that fair?"

Jared sat silently, wearing that serious frowning listening face that always made Dinesh feel warm inside, like no matter how pathetic or unmanly or unworthy he was, he would always be welcome at Jared's side. Part of it was, Jared's own feminized mannerisms drew attention away from Dinesh's failings. It took off a little of the pressure Dinesh felt to act tough. He felt a bit guilty for how mean he was to Jared, especially because Jared never descended to his level. Deep down he knew the dress shirt loving, tea drinking, soft spoken skeleton next to him was the better man.

"Oh, Dinesh," said Jared. "Life was never fair."

Dinesh sighed. "Is this the part where you one up my first world problems with some horrifying detail about life in the foster care system?"

Jared looked down. "Oh. I didn't realize ... I know it makes some people uncomfortable when I talk about my childhood. I guess I just ..."

Dinesh immediately felt bad. "No, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" asked Jared, surprised.

"I shouldn't have said that. I get why you ..." Dinesh said, holding out a hand.

"What do you get, exactly?" Jared asked.

It was a fair question. Why did he feel as if he understood Jared? He'd never lived through anything like Jared's traumatic childhood. Nonetheless, he did understand certain things, certain common as dirt side effects of the awkwardness, the isolation, the simultaneous fear and gut punching want of a human ear, a gentle eye, a face that says 'go on', and the willingness, at times, to settle out of desperation for one out of three. In short, the tech life. 

"You talk about it because you've been holding it inside for a long time, and you're starting to feel comfortable with us. I didn't mean ... it's brave of you not to hide it. Christ, I hide everything, even stupid things that don't matter."

"It's not always a choice," said Jared."I don't hide very well."

Dinesh felt funny. Jared was such a restful person to talk to. There were no wrong answers, no hidden insult traps waiting to spring out at him like with the rest of the guys. Just honesty and concern. He realized that he and Jared were alone; Dinesh had no audience around to impress with mean comments. He further realized that he was pleased about that.

"I like you, Jared," he said. "I mean, don't bring it up in the morning that I said that, but I do. You're a good friend."

Jared smiled broadly. "Thank you, Dinesh! I like you, too," he said. "What was it like for you growing up? You don't talk about it much. I know you said your father was a doctor. Did he put a lot of pressure on you?"

"You could say that," said Dinesh. "I always got good grades, so usually he and my mother were proud of me. But knowing they'd be upset if I failed was a lot of pressure. I have a very ... polite relationship with them now. We weren't close even before I moved here, but ... it could be a lot worse."

"That's true," said Jared. "But I do know how it feels, living with people who are distant."

"Then let's not be," said Dinesh abruptly. "Distant."

Instinctively, Jared reached out and pulled Dinesh into a hug. Dinesh allowed this to happen.

They eventually pulled apart, feeling a bit awkward. To break the tension, Dinesh picked up the jacket and wrapped it around Jared's shoulders.

"It looks better on you," he said.


End file.
